A Twisted Trinity Blood
by Karin-chan55
Summary: Elizabeth, Methuselah vampire, and is also a royal, but no one knows, except her best friend, Kimberly, who is also royal, but is a crusnik vampire. Can they find and kill the one who killed their familes, or be killed in the making? IonxOC/AbelxOC
1. Chapter 1

I was standing in the corner, waiting for Lady Sforza to be done talking to whomever it was. "Sister Elizabeth, I will be back in a few moments," Lady Sforza took a headset off the table and threw it at me. I caught it easily, studied it for a moment, and then I placed it on my left ear, "and please, Sister Elizabeth, don't forget what, and who, you are. And if anyone--anyone-- attacks you or tries to harm you, please run." she turned and left the room. I sighed. She just _HAD_ to mention that I was Methuselah. Methuselah, how do I explain. Well, I guess you can say that I am mostly human, because I eat, sleep, and… well, anyway, but I do get a thirst. Lady Sforza calls it the 'famous thirst' because I only get it whenever I lose a lot of blood or, the vein gets hit, and if it does get hit, its like a light switch. If its not hit, its off, when it does, I change into something I don't like. I just don't like myself mostly.

Oh, most important fact you should know about me, I can't walk into broad daylight, or I burn to a crisp. My life ends then. "Sister Elizabeth," Kate said through the headset, "Sister Kimberly is coming soon, to 'help you look for the person' she said." I growled, "Thank you Sister Kate." my friend, Kimberly, and I are looking for the a vampire ,like me, who killed both of our families.

Nobody really knows this, but I am a royal Methuselah Kimberly's a royal crusnik vampire, a vampire that drinks the blood of other vampires, and not Terrans'. I took a step near the door. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light. I almost fell over, but I held steady. "Elizabeth, are you alright?" Kimberly called through the headset, she might have thought I was killed by _him_. "I'm fine," I practically growled, but it wasn't her fault I've been having a bad day. "Don't move," a voice said from across the room, near the balcony door. Because I don't listen to orders well, I turned around quickly, much too quickly for a human, and saw a someone. He had, what looked like cloth, wrapped around his head and some of it hanging off the back. He was also wearing tan pants and a tan robe on top of that, with black on the neck of the shirt and some what like a vest. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes, "Who are you?" he ran, much to quickly, over to were I was standing and was behind me. He grabbed my right arm and pulled it behind my back. "I told you not to move Terran, or can you not understand my words." He said calmly. I tried not to wince from the pain that was coming from my arm. Then, I immediately knew what he was, "Vampire." The word escaped my lips in a whisper. " 'Vampire'," he practically yelled at me, "you filthy Terran, how dare a low life like you insult an imperial messenger, like myself." He threw me down to the ground, but I caught myself, then I turned and glared at him. "I AM NOT A LOW LIFE TERRAN! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT," I yelled, this boy, whoever he is, was making me mad. I gasped and threw my hands over my mouth. Crap, blew my cover, and I was doing so well. I removed my hands from my mouth and stared at him for a second. "Wait, imperial messenger? Then you were sent b-?" Bullets appeared from the next room, and the sound cut off my sentence. Kimberly was firing at him. "N-," I gasped when a bullet went threw my arm. It also hit the boys' shoulder. "I knew we should have never trusted the Vatican!" He ran over to the balcony, and jumped out. I looked at the bullets then gasped. "Kimberly, silver bullets. I have a _silver__bullet_ in my arm." She cringed back, then ran over to me. "Come on, we have to get you to the hospital wing."

~Ions PoV~

I heard speaking in the room right above me, I jumped up to the balcony and saw a girl with shoulder length black hair moving towards the door. "I'm fine," she growled. She wasn't who I was looking for, but the Empire never told me I couldn't give the message for someone to tell 'her holiness'. "Don't move." I said, not even trying to sound mean, I guess it comes naturally when I am speaking to a filthy Terran.

Even though I said 'don't move' she turned around anyway, only, much to fast for a human. She stared at me then narrowed her eyes, "Who are you?" I ran over behind her, and pulled her right arm behind her back, "I told you not to move, Terran or can you not understand my words." She tried to hid a wince, and inside I felt bad, but she was with the Vatican, which added pure hatred over the feeling. "Vampire," I heard her whisper. She gasped. "'Vampire', you filthy Terran, how dare a low life like you insult an imperial messenger, like myself." I threw her down to the ground, but she caught herself and stood straight, turning to glare at me. 'She's not human, normal humans can't catch themselves after somebody throws them down,' I thought. "I AM NOT A LOW LIFE TERRAN! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!" She gasped and threw her hands over her mouth, then she removed her hands, and looked at me, surprised, "Wait, imperial messenger? Then you were sent b-?" Then, bullets were being shot from the next room by another girl with blue-white hair. The girl that was fighting with me, was about to say something, but then one of the bullets went through her arm. She sat on the ground, clutching her arm. One of the bullets, also, went through my shoulder. I placed my hand on my shoulder, "I knew we should have never trusted the Vatican!" I ran to the balcony, and jumped off.

I sat in an alley way, away from that awful place. "Ion," my friend, and only one, Radu said, he was walking to me before he saw that I was wounded, then he ran over. "Radu… you?" I said, breathless. "What happened to you?" He knelt down beside me, "Did you meet the Terran?" I rose my head a little bit, "It wasn't Cardinal Sforza, it was another girl, and she was about to listen to me, before another stupid Terran shot me with a silver bullet. The girl was also shot." He looked at me, "Silver?" I sat there, in pain, holding my arm. Radu looked at me, "We need to get that bullet out right now." I looked at him, and he took a knife out, which surprised me. I nodded at him. "Brace yourself, Ion." It wasn't that bad, until he got to the muscle, that's where the pain was. Which seemed like hours later, the bullet was out. The wound had gotten bigger. "Don't move," he leaned closer to my wound, and he began to suck the blood out that the silver had touched, then he spit it out on the ground. Radu helped me up, and we walked to the mansion, with a trail of blood behind us.

~Elizabeth's PoV~

The next day when I was out of the hospital, and my arm was almost healed, I went out on the patio with Kimberly and Father Nightroad. "That vampire from last night might still be there," Father said, putting down his tea cup. I looked down offended. He wasn't a 'vampire vampire,' he was a 'Methuselah vampire.' That's why he was so mad when I called him a vampire. Kimberly shrugged, "That's what Sister Kate said." Father look at Kimberly, then smiled at her, "Well… um, yes. Ok then, Sister Kimberly and Sister Elizabeth. You two stay here." I looked at him, "Can't we join you?" I said folding my hands behind my back. Father looked down at me, "Catherina had you come along as a message runner." Kimberly looked at him and nearly yelled, "You're catching vampires!"

"I'm not catching."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I can't say until I'm sure." I looked at him "But they're vampires!" Father and Kimberly, and myself, looked surprised, except me but I was still surprised that I would yell that at Father Nightroad, by my sudden outburst. "It's sure to become a battle. For the past five months, we have been training, and we've learnt to deal with danger and we have been doing this looking for somebody, and we have a lot of experience for this! We won't slow you down!" Kimberly and I said the ending at the same time. "Girls!" Kimberly flinched back, and I just stood there, glaring at him. Kimberly stared at him with sad eyes. Father walked away, "Anyway, just stay here. I'll contact y'all if anything happens"

"Right, that's what they all say," I mumbled, looking at the ground. Father glared down at me, then walked away. "Are we still going to be looking for _him _tonight, Elizabeth?" Kimberly was looking out of the town. I smiled, "Of course, Father only said we couldn't help him find his vampire, he didn't say we couldn't find ours." Kimberly laughed. "So true." We walked inside the building, getting ready for the search at the mansion.

~Ion's PoV~

"It's not festering," Radu said, cleaning up the rest of the supplies he used to clean my wound, "it looks like the bacillus in your blood is starting to re-activate." I sighed, and held my left shoulder looking at it. "I never thought I'd been in some mess over such a minor wound. I'm as helpless as a Terran." Radu picked up the medical box, and walked over to the coffee table, and put it there, "To Methuselah like us, silver is poison. You should resign yourself," I closed my eyes, "and rest." I sighed, then I looked up at him. "What next, Ion," He was looking out the window, "the interview was a failure and I don't see many options. You should return to the Empire. After your wound is healed, of course." "We are imperial messengers. The Empresses command is obsolete, there for, it is my duty to try again, Radu." he stared at me from the corner of his eye.

~Elizabeth's PoV~

I sat back against the fence, holding my wounded arm, while Kimberly checked to see if there was any guards. She gasped, and I looked up at her, "What do you see?" "T-the killer." She was looking up at the mansion. I sat up on my knees and looked up to were the knife was pointing from the cover of the fence. Now, I know what y'all are thinking. 'Why are you standing up, where he can see you?' Well, who ever asked that, your stupid, because we are trained to hide, AND we were peeking over the fence, not standing and trying to be seen, thank you very much. We hopped the fence and ran over to the stairs and ran up. "Let's split up," Kimberly whispered. "He could be anywhere in the building now, since he spotted us… well, he spotted me, since you cheated and used your powers." I nodded, "I'll take the left part of the building and you take the right." We walked away from each other, but we were still talking through the head set, only for what we found.

~Back to Ion's PoV~

Radu narrowed his eyes from something he saw outside. "If that is your decision," he said looking at me, "then I must warn you." "What is it?" "The fire, its possible that it was started by hardliners sent from the Empire." "Hardliners?" He explained it to me (Sorry, I'm trying to get it like how the English version says, but I can't understand what Radu is saying L sorry I tried). "In that case, it's more imperative then ever her Majesties will is inspected." "Never the less, these hardliners despise the Terrans just as much as you, surly you can emphasize what is they are feeling." I narrowed my eyes a little bit, then looked down at the bed. "We serve the Empire, which deals enough absolutes, its not my duty to disobey a demanding. This very discussion orders off treason." Radu sighed, and I just sat there staring at the sheets on the bed, since I wasn't aloud to get out of it, while my shoulder was healing. "Then I won't say anymore." He walked a few steps then stopped in front of the door, "By the way, are you thirsty?" I looked at him, "Why yes, very much." "I'll make some for you," then he walked out of the room.

~Elizabeth's PoV~

I check all the rooms, and the man, sorry vampire, wasn't in any of them. I leaned against the wall and sighed, then I saw him walk away from a room. I turned around quickly, hopping he didn't notice who I was. After he turned the corner, I ran down to the room that he left. "Kimberly, I found the room he was in," I whispered in the headset. "Okay, I'll come to you." "Got it." I turned the door knob slowly. If he was planning for us to be here, he would've had somebody waiting at the door. I stepped inside, and saw the boy from last night, sitting on a bed, holding his left shoulder. He smiled and closed his eyes, "That was quick Radu did you remember the sugar this time?" I shut the door, "No offence, but your," he opened his eyes and stared at me. I looked at him also, hearing him rambling off, like that, not even knowing that I wasn't that Radu person.

I kinda got lost, I didn't notice this last night, but he has blond hair and red wine eyes.

When, Kimberly ran in, and had a loaded gun in her hand. I shook my head. Kimberly also looked surprised, since it wasn't the guy we were looking for. She also shook her head, then her gray eyes were filled with hate. "You're a-" her words were cut off by something being thrown at us. I pushed her out of the way, and he pushed my sword out of his way and pressed his good arm on my throat. "Terran," he growled, and his eyes were narrowed and he lost the kindness out of his voice, but I wouldn't say that as a bad thing, since Kimberly was the one who was about to attack him first. I bit his arm, and held onto it until he removed his arm, and he screamed, not a girlish scream but a boyish scream. I kicked him, making him fall to the ground, and he curled up on his right side, and sat there, holding his shoulder. I took the gun from Kimberly, about to shoot him, when I felt a little bit of guilt.

"Enough," there was a knife pressed against my throat, and the man behind my threw the gun out of my hand. "My my, the princess seems to be using her evil side and not her good side." I growled. "I am NOT the princess any more!" Kimberly was standing behind the man, terrified since he was the one who killed our families. The boy on the ground sat up to his knees, still holding onto his shoulder. "Ion, are you hurt?" So, his names Ion. I knew that name from somewhere. He looked at the man behind me. "Don't worry about me, this is useless," he yelled, "we are breaking off the negotiations with the Vatican! Their response is clear!" The knife pressed harder to my throat, then the pressure eased off a little bit. "Yes apparently so." Both Ion and my captor gasped from something that was there. "Will you kindly drop you knife know." Father Nightroad said, with gentleness, yet also force.

I heard Kimberly gasp, "Father." My captor added more pressure to the knife, then dropped it to the ground. I ran off to the side, getting away from the killer. "Terran, are you here to arrest us?" "You shouldn't jump to conclusions, things aren't always as they appear. Join your friend." Father pushed him near Ion. I stood off to the side, then Father appeared in front of me, and slapped me. I ground my teeth together and I also clenched my hands into fists. "You defied your orders, you also, Kimberly." "YOU only said that we couldn't help you! You didn't say we couldn't find our killer that we have been looking for for more than five years!" I growled at him. I wasn't in the mood for this. Kimberly stood in front of me, "We're sorry Father, we just wanted to help," she sounded like she was on the verge to tears, but she wasn't because she elbowed me in my wounded arm. I grabbed my arm, and glared at her. "Right, Elizabeth? We are sorry?" She stepped on my foot, and I just nodded, then moved out from behind Kimberly, and stood next to the wall, looking at the curtains on the window. "We just wanted to help, Father. That's all. Honest." "That wasn't for help, that was selfishness and poor judgment." "Yes, Father." Kimberly stood next to me, with a smile on her face, but real tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I beg your pardon," Father Abel said, with more kindness in his voice, "unless I am mistaken, you are both imperial aristocrats. I am Abel Nightroad, special duty division, Ministry of Holy affairs. By orders from my superior, Cardinal Caterina Sforza, I have come to offer you gentlemen shelter." Kimberly and I both turned around and stared at him, "What?" Kimberly asked, wiping the tears off her cheeks. Ion looked at us for a brief second, then looked at Father, then he stood up straight, with his 'friends' assistance. "I am Ion Fortuna, Nobleman of Moldova, Earl of Memphis, Heir of the Empire of the true Race. I have been charged of relaying to you, the impairer will." "I am Barron Luxor, Radu Barvon, the imperial inspector. We desire an audience with your superiors." Father Nightroad and Kimberly stared at them, while I still looked at the curtains, but was shocked to know that Ion and Radu were _partners_. "I see, sense the purpose of your arrival was to convey sentience of the Empire, may we consider last nights visit declaration of intent to the Vatican negotiation table?" I turned around and stared at Father, he knew that I was the one who was attacked, yet they are saying that I am as high ranked like Lady Sforza. I turned and looked at Ion, to see what his answer was. His eyes were closed, "Yes, initially." He opened his eyes, "However, we sensed that you are not to be trusted, last night, my words were silenced by gunfire!" I glared at Kimberly, "Today, you barge into our mansion, uninvited and hostile." Father held his hands up, like he was surrendering, and sounded like he was scared, "True, true. That was a most regrettable mistake on our part. Hear me," Father, Ion, and Radu looked up while Kimberly and I gasped. The room started shaking, "Um… Father, is this supposed to be happening?" Father bared his teeth, "Everyone, get down!" He pulled Kimberly and I down, while Radu and Ion get down. It sounded as if a bomb had exploded inside the building. From the shaking of the building, it hurt my arm a lot, and I held it, and bit my bottom lip, trying not to cry out in pain. I sat up, and leaned against the couch, and I heard the sound of trees being killed and the tanks coming down to the mansion. "What's the meaning of this attack?" Ion said, frightened, but mostly anger filled his voice.

"The inquisitorial department!" Kimberly looked at Father, than stood up "What do they think their doing?" She ran over to the windows. "Kimberly, come back! Stop! It's broad daylight outside!" Kimberly looked as if the curtains were poison. Radu walked over and pulled the curtain back a little bit. "The windows are shielded from light. So needn't worry. Here, we can star into the suns blinding light, but if without fear. Of course, if either of us took a step outside," "You would be burnt to death in a matter of moments." I finished his sentence, staring at the ground. Ion, Father, and Radu looked at me in surprise. "Is there a way out, a route shielded from the sun?" Father said, getting impatient. Radu turned around and nodded at him, "There is an underground aqueduct, which leads to a small cave at the coast. We have a boat waiting for us, prepared for an escape." "No, Radu. You know we can't trust them." "Your excellency earl, I promise you are safe-" "Shut up! You pacify your pray, you should do with the fake smiles and lies until you expose a weakness. Then you attack without mercy! That is the Terran way. Don't try to deny it!" Ion's teeth were bared at Father. "Ion!" Ion's face went from anger, to confusion. Radu shut the curtains, and walked over to kneel in front of him. "We don't have time for this, I believe that we can trust them, so that means all you have to is to believe in me." Another loud bang went and the building started shaking. Kimberly covered her ears, and tried not the scream, while I fell against the wall. Ion had his head bent down, and his eyes closed, "I do, I always do." Father walked over to them, "Umm… not to rush you gentlemen, but we are on a tight schedule. I believe you should be leaving now. Sister Elizabeth will take you to Cardinal Sforza." I just nodded. "That means, Kimberly stays with me." Kimberly looked happy, at least. "Protect them well, their lives are in your hands, now." Ion was staring at me, which felt awkward, I nodded again. "Understood. Please be careful, Kimberly, for all I know, your going to throw yourself off a building." I laughed. They left, and I followed Radu and Ion underground. I sighed, and prayed silently that Kimberly wouldn't fall off the side of the building.

From the short time of walking, we were near a small under city version of a small water source. I heard a loud splash, and I flinched. _Dear God, Please keep them safe._


	2. About

**Ok so, I know in my story, that i didn't really describe the characters(and i have a few writing flaws, but i'm trying 2 get better) And, i thought i would be a nice person, and this is very rare, ask my friends, and i'm going 2 give you the description of the OC characters, since y'all should have seen what they look like, or else, i prey u have.**

**Elizabeth Blanchett- Shoulder length black hair, red eyes(kinda like Ion's only a little lighter), um.... in the anime, you no how Ion is shorter than Esther? Well i switched the heights only Esther isn't in this series(i no i am a bad person sry ppl who love estherXperson stories), and she is a Methuselah vampire**

**Kimberly Snow- waist length bluish whitish hair, shoulder-length to Abel, um.....(she's my friends character, btw Elizabeth is mine :D) crusnik vampire, grey eyes to red(in crusnik form)**

**The REAL summery,** _Elizabeth Blanchett, she's a Methuselah vampire, and is also a royal. Because she didn't like having all the responsibility while being a princess, she ran away from her old life and began a new one in the Outer World. Elizabeth trys to hide who and what she is, and it's hard since she can't go out in broad daylight, so she had to make a nun outfit that looks like all the others, only it protects her, and it covers her whole body. Her best friend, Kimberly Snow, is a crusnik vampire, and she drinks the blood of other vampires. Their friendship is bonded by one thing, the death of their families by an unknown person, and they have one goal in their life, to find and kill that man. But, will they also find allies, and obtain enemies in the making? _

**Ok, so my friend is the co-writer of my story. She acctually helped me get the idea to write this story, and I have worked on it for 3 days. (Thats alot of writing for one chapter i think) but, she will have a story with the same characters, Elizabeth and Kimberly, and she will also be using the same pairings. But anyway, hopfully, my writing will get better, but my stupid sub. in language arts isn't teaching us the write thing, so we are now doing book clubs and learning grammer and not the writing skills that Mrs. Guidry was teaching us. BUT that's beside the point. (Mr. Rue is following another teachers thing and not ours) Sorry, i'm going off in my own mind. I won't babble like this i promise.**

**Love Always,  
Karin-chan55 or Tiff!**


End file.
